Es grande, largo y peligroso No, no es mi pene
by BeyondBirthdayismine
Summary: Algo atormenta a los más pequeños de la escuela primaria de South Park, ellos deciden acudir a los mayores, entre todos deciden colocar una solución, y los más capaces son el Team Stan. [Advertencias: ¿Las necesitas?]
1. Está muy flaco

**Notas de la autora:** Es la primera vez que escribo South Park, quise que mantuviera un poco de la escencia de mi programa favorito, así que es de esperarse cantidades enormes de estúpidez, malas palabras y un poco de mariconerias. Lo hice para mi bonita Hankey secreta. Así que trabajé bajo presión, pero como dicen "Diseñador bajo presión trabaja mejor" igualmente soy diseñadora, así que creo que no quedó tan horrible.

¿Música que recomiendo? "Young" de Hollywood Undead o igual, alguna otra canción de esta banda ( www .youtube watch?v=FqoYlflS68o Quita espacios) O bien algo de RED.

Por cierto, yo no he creado South Park, si fuera así, sería una mierda. Por fortuna fue hecho con cariño y mucho amor por parte de Matt y Trey. Los amo chicos, los violaré apenas sea mayor de edad en USA

Quien quiera saber algo de mi bella Hankey aquí esta su DA:

* * *

En círculo, cabeza con cabeza, como un equipo de fútbol estaba el cuarteto. Stan dirigía la situación para que la misión estuviera bien. Todos estos púberos estaban serios, era un asunto serio, si algo iban a hacer hoy era sacar a la luz aquello que estaba atormentando a la primaria de South Park.

Aún recordaban como había comenzado todo. Ruby y Karen corrían al comedor buscando a algún profesor pero al no encontrarlo soltaron todo lo que iban a decir frente a todos ¡Un monstruo en el bosque les estaba observando! ¡Algo grande! ¡Algo horroroso! Lo describieron, al principio nadie creyó hasta que un chico, al que nadie hablaba por rarito soltó que a él también lo había visto, es más, estaba seguro que lo perseguía y ahora tenía más victimas en mente, aunque no estaban del todo seguros de saber que era exactamente lo que estaba buscando este extraño ser que describían como algo "grande".

El grupo completo, ignorando las rivalidades que hubiera entre algunos, se pusieron todos a investigar en la sala de cómputo. Resulta ser que el monstruo que habían visto había salido del internet. Eso lo dijo extrañamente Kindergoth antes de que si quiera prendieran las computadoras. Todos miraron al gótico en ese momento ¿Cómo era posible? No tenían idea, salvo quizá Stan, el único que había logrado cerrar una cuenta de _Facebook_, haciendo que esta tarea quedara exclusiva para el _Team Stan_, algunos otros valientes querían meterse pero después de indagar sobre lo que les acechaba decidieron que sólo el cuarteto podía. Sin embargo habían colaborado algunos chicos con material, sobre todo para Kenny, quién apenas tenia el equipo que consideraron necesario para lidiar con esto y no acabar con el monstruo. Butters humildemente les había elaborado emparedados para todos de crema de maní y jamón y algo de chocolate que ellos debían de calentar en una fogata. Ya eran considerablemente más grandes como para que sus padres les dejaran acampar en conjunto.

El líder, Stan dio las instrucciones.

–Las cámaras de Token están colocadas. Cartman, tú quédate con Kenny vigilen lo que las cámaras captan, si ven algo han de avisarnos a Kyle y a mí y…

–¡¿Hmn?!–Protestó el chico pobre.

–¿Qué pasa?– Dijo Stan.

A Kenny no le parecía que hoy como todas las veces le tocara quedarse con Cartman, cosa que por obvias razones al neo-nazi tampoco le gustaba.

–Sí ¿por qué, hippie de mierda, debo de estar con este vago? De tanto estar con él ya se me acabó el champú anti pulgas.

Y a Kenny tampoco le gustaba que se refirieran así hacia él de esa manera e inevitablemente comenzaron a pelear, con un grito Kyle puso paz en el lugar.

–¡Basta! Está bien, Yo voy con Kenny, no vamos a pasar toda la noche peleando.

–Sí, así esta mejor, los pobres y los judíos de un lado. Prefiero estar con un hippie marica que con el pulgoso.

Una sarta de majaderías únicas le lanzó el chico de naranja al gordo que iban desde "Lame culos" hasta "Muerde almohadas", pero quien tampoco estaba del todo a gusto con el trato era Stan, por que en teoría quién iba a saber hacer las cosas mejor iba a ser quién había entrado y salido de _Facebook_, pero como buen conformista que era, se iba a conformar con eso sin más ni menos, puso mala cara pero siguió con las indicaciones.

–El primer turno lo hacen ustedes, tienen que entrar allí, ver si han encontrado algo, a las doce de la noche tienen que volver, llegar entre las doce y doce-treinta. Si tienen problemas, si no pueden, no luchen, sólo corran y graben cuanto puedan. Ya lo hemos hablado, es importante que ese tipo vuelva del foro del que vino.

No hubo más quejas y por ende se pusieron en marcha. Kenny y Kyle se ponían el equipo que estaban seguros que iban a necesitar, Kindergothles había dicho que ese tipo podría atraparlos más fácil si iban todos juntos pero si iba sólo uno también corrían riesgo de ir siendo atrapados uno por uno, aunque de la misma manera les dijo que iba a ser mucho mejor para capturarle si tenían una carnada y dicha carnada debía ser un chico joven, de hecho si era un niño mejor. Eran listos y por ello no iban a usar a alguno de los hermanos menores como Ike o Karen, así que persuadieron a Kindergoth para que él fuera la carnada, le iban a dar como pago un disco de _Cinema Strange_, no en versión digital si no la versión física, aún así el pago no le pareció suficiente así que los chicos entre todos tuvieron que conseguir algo de alcohol, _Jack Daniels_, para que el gótico se armara de valor. Así que su carnada ya estaba más que lista para todo, sólo que iba a demorar un poco en llegar, aún había luz solar y él decía que no iba a salir de su casa si el sol todavía estaba afuera, que suficiente tenía con tolerarlo sobre sus pupilas todas las mañanas al ir a la escuela.

Stan le llamó para confirmar que viniera en camino a esa hora, el sol se ocultaba lentamente ahora.

Kyle y Kenny caminaban aún por las zonas vigiladas por las cámaras de Token, Kenny tenía una cámara en las manos buscando algo útil que grabar, lo que estaban buscando era muy grande pero sabían que se podía usar un camuflaje con una increíble facilidad, así que debían estar muy pero muy alertas, Kyle tenía la _iPad_ con el _Safari_, las indicaciones sobre lo que debían de hacer eran inflexibles, sólo tenían una oportunidad para hacerlo.

Caminar juntos por un rato era normal, lo que no era normal era el inquietante silencio que había entre los dos. Un silencio incomodo por el miedo ante lo que iban a ver, si es que podían ver algo. Kenny tuvo que quitarse un poco de la capucha para darle una mordida al sándwich de crema de Maní que había tomado del campamento. Kyle decidió hablar primero.

–¿Y conseguiste la cita?

¿A qué venia el tema? A Nada en realidad, quería conversar para que los nervios no le mataran antes de que el monstruo lo hiciera.

–Ajá, pero nada impresionante, resulta que usa relleno ¿sabes que es eso? Es como las bolsas de papas, el empaque parece ser grande pero más de la mitad es puro aire. Con lo que costó su comida y los condones pude haberle comprado un suéter a Karen.

–¿Es necesario que seas tan putamente explicito? Te pregunté por la cita no por el tamaño de sus bubis.

Kenny se encogió de hombros y pescó otra mordida, tras pasar miró a su amigo. Es que parecía que la basura blanca estaba obsesionada con desvirgar a todas las chicas de la escuela. Todos saben que él tuvo sexo con Tammy a los nueve, y de allí hasta sus catorce años ya se había tirado al menos a tres chicas del mismo grupo, había cogido con jovencitas de grados mayores y hasta con la profesora del último grado, a este paso todos sabían que ninguna mujer en la escuela iba a graduarse virgen, sí o sea, no estamos pidiendo que lleguen al matrimonio vírgenes, ni siquiera al final de la preparatoria.

–Es igual, tú nunca preguntas sobre eso ¿por qué te resistes tanto? Tienes trece, ya estas alturas del partido nadie te va a quemar vivo por siquiera visitar los sitios porno.

–No los necesito, eso es para inmaduros. –Frunció el entrecejo el judío, agarrando un tono de fastidio.

–Entonces ¿ya lo has hecho con alguien y no me has dicho? –Abrió los ojos, exactamente eso no era lo que quería decir Kyle, Kenny le había puesto en una situación incomoda.

–Oh ya entiendo, aún no le cuentas a Stan y si se entera por las cámaras crees que se van a pelear. –Dijo susurrando, estaba seguro que al hacer eso las cámaras no iban a captar el ruido con tanto escandalo que había en el bosque, ya saben los ruidos de los grillos, ranas y alguno que otro animalejo como mapaches. Tiró de Kyle para que le contara, estaban en los límites de las cámaras y Kenny cerró la que traía en manos. Todo fue tan rápido que Kyle apenas alcanzó a decirle.

–¡No! ¡Imbécil! Aún no me tiro a nadie, lo que quise decir es que ver pornografía es para depravados inmaduros con fantasías ridículas. –Alcanzó a decir en el camino, el de anorak se detuvo con un poco de desilusión, soltó un jadeo y le puso una mano en el hombro al judío.

–Ya lo sé, soy un depravado, pero aún así pensé que me ibas a contar de tu ficticia primera vez.

–¿Qué? ¿O sea que si sabes? ¿Entonces por qué carajos haces esto? Abre esa puta cámara donde salga algo peligroso será tú culpa si no recibimos ayuda.

–No, no, no, escucha bien. Quería ver hasta donde quieres vernos la cara a todos. Todo mundo sabe la verdad sobre ti, hasta el pendejo de Cartman lo sabe.

Es como si hablara en una clave el rubio porque no necesitaba decir exactamente que era a lo que se refería porque lo sabía perfectamente. Era como la típica amenaza en la que te dicen "Si haces eso le voy a decir a tú ya sabes quién, sobre lo de tú ya sabes que" Él otro no sabe nada hasta que tú llenas los espacios y le dices "Hey, no le digas a mamá, lo que pasó fue sólo un error, yo no quería romper su vestido".

–Yo no soy marica.

¿Lo ven?

A Kenny no le importó, besó a su amigo de manera espontánea. El pelirrojo se sobresaltó e inconscientemente correspondió el beso aunque se asustó y se apartó de inmediato, miró a todos lados con el temor de que alguien los viera hacer algo tan semejante.

–Ser homosexual no es marica; no aceptar lo que eres, eso sí que es marica.

Kenny se iba a cerrar la capucha pero la mano del pelirrojo le detuvo.

–¿Es tan obvio? –Preguntó preocupado.

–Tus padres no se darían cuenta. Generalmente los padres se niegan a cualquier posibilidad de que sus hijos sean diferentes. Pero sobre los demás… bueno Cartman fue el primero en darse cuenta, por eso su obsesión con que seas específicamente tú quién le chupe las bolas. No todos lo saben…

Saber que sus padres no iban a estar al tanto sobre su secreto le calmó un poco, pero se sintió amenazado al saber de buena tinta que el neonazi culón fuera el primero en darse cuenta de su orientación. Sin embargo estaba tan lleno de dudas, porque si su amigo era… bueno ahora que lo recordaba Kenny tenía preferencia por las chicas, pero recordaba que una vez lo metieron a prisión por vender una felación ¿entonces que era Kenny?

–¿Eres _Gay_, Kenny?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

–No todos saben lo que son, Kyle, hay quienes como Butters y yo que probamos un poco de ambos lados para saber lo que somos realmente y terminamos sin decidir. Nos gustan ambos pero no estamos del todo seguros.

Bueno el caso de Butters no era ningún extraño misterio, siempre había tenido una actitud inocente hasta el grado de lo estúpido. El chico había terminado enviando una carta de amor en el buzón secreto con destinatario masculino, quién por cierto no le correspondió, nadie se burló pero sintieron lastima por Butters, y ofreciéndose como buenos amigos (Bueno, algunas almas bondadosas, sólo Cartman se presentó para decirle "Já, que joto") a darle ánimos y traerle mucho helado de vainilla.

–Pero eso significa que te han gustado hombres.

–Ajá, no eres feo.– Kyle se sonrojó por eso ¿su amigo le estaba confesando que le gustaba? El rubio continuó– además que tienes un cu…

–Kenny, quizá tú y yo podríamos…algún día…–Interrumpió el judío.

–Dejen sus confesiones para otro momento, tenemos compañía.

Terció una voz infantil, Kindergoth había llegado, pero no solo. Miraron por todos lados y notaron una neblina extraña en el aire que emergía del suelo, se espesaba y parecía concentrarse a lo lejos. Kenny habló por última vez antes de subirse el cierre y cerrar su capucha.

–Una última confesión de mi parte: Soy Inmortal.

Kyle le volteó a ver por lo dicho pero Kindergoth no lo hizo, él miró al frente a lo que de deparaba en el futuro inmediato.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso?–Dijo Kyle.

Kenny abrió la cámara para grabar todo lo que ocurriera ahora, enfocaba bien, tenia el filtro nocturno, caminaban lentamente hacia atrás para acercarse a donde estaban las cámaras de Token.

–Eso quiere decir, que cuando aparezca termina mi trabajo.–Explicó Kindergoth.

–¿Te vas a ir? ¿Ahora?

–Soy carnada, no héroe.

Stan estaba al punto de la histeria con Cartman, el gordo no paraba de cantar "Monster" como buen _Little monster_ que era y si escuchar "Poker Face" era lo suficientemente terrorífico para los oídos normales, no tienes idea de lo que es escucharlo presumir como _Él_ era un monstruo en la cama, y como le devora el corazón. A saber cual era el amante imaginario del culón o igual y no se lo cantaba a nadie en especifico pero como castraba no poder callarlo por que cada que ibas a decir algo soltaba algo semejante a "Te mataré hippie". Soltó un bufido, y miró una cámara. Allí estaban los tres de nuevo y de una patada en el culo apartó a Cartman de sus fantasías con Lady Gaga.

–¡Mira eso! ¿Ya tienes la clave de _wifi _de Sr. Garrison? ¡Abre _Safari_!

El castaño se molestó por las órdenes pero no quería que el pobre, el judío o si quiera el hippie se quedaran con su crédito como vencedor.

–Calla puto hippie cogeburros, claro que ya los tengo todo ¿si no cómo checo _Facebook_? Necesitamos que todos sepan que el único que esta trabajando aquí soy yo, mientras los otros se fueron a armar el próximo capítulo de Dora la Exploradora y tú te sigues amoneando como buen hippie.

–¡No me estoy drogando! Sólo… estaba algo tenso y necesitaba mi cigarrillo.–Stan había comenzado a fumar hace más o menos como un año.

Erick tomó el micrófono y le habló por el _skype_ a Kyle.

–Kyle, deja de rascarte la vagina y trae a esa cosa a las cámaras.

–¡No me estoy rascando nada! Sólo que aún no llega.

–Bueno, hasta que por una vez admites que tienes vagina, puta zorra.

–¡Con una puta vez! ¡Que no tengo vagina!–Gritó por ultima vez rojo de la cólera.

Aquello que veían era mucho más grande de lo que imaginaban, ya lo veían, y era escalofriante, se aproximaba dando zancadas enormes y lentas pero a pesar de eso se movía muy a prisa por la longitud de sus huesudas piernas.

Todos juntos, inclusive el apático gótico dijeron.

–_Slender man_…– En un hilo de voz.

En ese momento todo se hiso tan silencioso como cuando presionas el botón de mute en la televisión, hasta el ruido de los grillos, pájaros y lo que existiera en el bosque, todos parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para permanecer en silencio, inclusive el suave viento que se colaba por los árboles era sigiloso. Un poco más, eso debía de esperar, un poco más hasta que esa figura se detuvo, de pie frente a ellos e inclinaba su cabeza como si les observara.

–¿Cómo puede vernos? O siquiera saber que aquí estamos– Pensó el judío que no sabía si podía, no podía o si era buena idea moverse. Ese tenso momento duró una eternidad pero era en realidad segundos, hasta el dúo de vigilantes no sabían si era correcto hablar y hacerle llegar sonido alguno a ese alto ser. Kenny fue el valiente, le apuntó con la cámara directo hacia lo que parecía ser la cabeza y apretó el botón de grabar. Sin embargo él quería más que grabarlo, como _Mysterion_ que era con o sin capa él sentía la obligación de ponerles a todos a salvo, llamó su atención arrojándole una piedrilla que encontró. Slender man era tan alto que la piedrita no llegó hasta su cabeza pero sí le dio en el estomago; Slender man giró su cabeza sobre el chico del anorak alargó un brazo hacia el chico de manera suave y con esos lánguidos dedos le tocó un costado de la cara, esa mano estaba helada, tanto que sentía que le iban a quemar la piel ahogó un grito bajo esa capucha. A Slender man no le gustaba que se burlaran de él, por ello el rubio fue al primero que iba a tomar. _Kyle _reaccionó y tomó la foto que necesitaba, se volteó para ver a Kindergoth pero ese niño ya había agarrado carrera y ahora sólo se veía una sombra moverse, sabía que era él por el _jolly roger _que tenia en la espalda. Kyle pensó en también ayudar a su amigo pero era muy tarde, el monstruo tenía entre brazos y tentáculos al rubio a una altura de tres metros o más.

Kyle le asustó ver eso, tenía que hacer algo pero su mente le bloqueaba lo de las instrucciones entonces Stan le recordó lo que tenía que hacer.

–¡Kyle! ¡Sube la foto! ¡Tienes que subirla o matará a Kenny!

Slender man creó una boca o algo así en esa masa de piel que tenía por cara, se abrió en dos, parecía una boca pero sin labios, esta boca se abrió mostrando unas hileras de afilados dientes blancos como de tiburones y una lengua bífida que se movía y retorcía cerca de la cara del rubio. Kenny no supo que hacer sólo se retorcía entre los tentáculos que parecían querer desgarrarle la ropa que traía puesta.

Kyle rápido la subió a _Imageshack_, pero eso no bastaba, tenía que postearla en _Something Awful_, el foro en el que había sido creado Slender man.

–¡Kyle!¡Apurate!–Gritó su Stan.

–¡Judía! ¡¿Ya terminaste de masturbarte?! Por si no lo habías notado el que le sigue a la lista de muertos después de Kenny eres tú.

–¡Coño! ¡¿De cuanto es la velocidad del internet de Garrison?! ¡Dejen de gritarme!

Cartman y Stan también podrían haber ayudado a Kyle, pero Cartman como era súper genial debía de tomar una foto a la cara de histeria de Stan por que sabía que eso podría ser meme. Slender man destrozó con una increíble facilidad el anorak naranja de Kenny dejándole semidesnudo. Esos dedos palparon nuevamente la piel del chico esta vez en su vientre, Kenny comenzó a gritar, realmente eso le estaba quemando. No, era más que eso, le estaba atravesando la piel como si metiera las manos en agua, giró la muñeca y al hacerlo creó una especie de tapa alrededor del ombligo por la cual brotaba la sangre, era un corte ancho y redondo que dolía de una manera que jamás había creído que podría doler, de todas sus muertes estaba segura la victima que esa era la peor que iba a tener. Destapó ese trozó de carne el ser, penetró ere agujero con la lengua comenzándose a comer los órganos en vida del chico.

Kyle apretó el botón de enviar, demasiado tarde.

Kenny estaba de muerto.

Slender man se había comido primero sus órganos no vitales para dejarle vivo hasta el último momento dejó para el final el corazón que lo arrancó de una mordida. Después de aquello tan horrible la misma neblina volvió y se esfumó volviéndose humo.

Kyle no podía creer lo que había pasado ante sus ojos, ese cuerpo hueco, ese monstruo.

–Hijo de puta…

No hubo lágrimas sólo escepticismo y negación ante lo que acababa de ocurrir. Al menos algo bueno saltaba de eso, Slender man, al menos por ahora había dejado South Park. Y Pensar que eso pudo haber atacado a los otros chicos y tener un destino como el de Kenny, de consuelo tenían que solamente se había cobrado una victima allí.

La parada del autobús, habían llegado extrañamente todos a tiempo menos Kenny, pronto llegaría el camión, si no se presentaba seguro que lo iba a perder y tendría que llegar a pie. Como siempre, nadie recordaba eso, tampoco Kyle recordaba las palabras de la última confesión de Kenny, de nuevo, nadie sabía nada sobre su inmortalidad, sólo conservaban un recuerdo imaginario de que todos estaban ilesos.

Kenny llegó a paso lento, con la mirada al suelo y sus ojos perdidos en el suelo. Había algo extraño en su actitud, era pesimista de solo verle. Se puso junto a los chicos y les saludó.

Stan arqueó una ceja volteándole a ver para dirigirse.

–¿Qué pinta traes Kenny? Pareces demacrado.

–Bufm.

Cartman comenzó a reírse, de una manera desagradable, se burlaba del recién llegado.

–¡Vaya que sí eres pobre! ¡Mira como te quedan los pantalones! ¡Todos zancones!

Le contestó con una majadería que sonaba como "Te daré por el culo y por la boca". Kyle le dio la razón a Cartman pero con otras palabras.

–Déjalo, sólo tienes envidia de que él ya dio el estirón. Jodido chaparro.

–¡Cállate pendejo!

* * *

Espero que te haya gustado, si no puedes putearme en la siguiente dirección: Av. Vete a la Chingada ezq. Picate el ano(?)

Creo que mi meta de año nuevo de ser más final al hablar se rompe constantemente.


	2. Ayúdame

**Notas de la autora:** Sé que debería pena continuarlo, pero no me importa, estoy orgullosa de esto que he escrito. Para quienes no hayan quedado conformes con ese final aquí está el final alternativo o bien, una continuación. Esto es más marica que nada, pero realmente queria escribirlo.

**¿Música?** Escucha esta porque es la que más me da animos de escribir cuando mi inspiración me mata. Aunque quizá la letra no tenga nada que ver. "Take it all away" de RED ( www. youtube watch?v=iAHCsyOb3Rc Quita los espacios)

**Disclaimer:** Si South Park fuera mío, seguro sería una mierda. Pero por fortuna no lo es, si no de Matt Stone y Trey Parker.

**Advertencias:** Uy, pobre de tu mentecita inocente, mami y papí se enojarían si vieras esto. Por favor ¿Alguien que vé South Park necesita prepararce mentalmente sobre lo que va a leer? Bah, pero de todos modos allí va: _Yaoi, y Estúpidez_. Qué nuevo ¿no?

* * *

Esta tarde no había cuarteto, eran un simple trio, Cartman, Stan y Kyle caminaban de regreso a sus casas, Cartman decía que tenía prisa por probar su nuevo juego, de hecho no paraba de hablar de ese jodido juego, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que Stan y Kyle platicaban de cosas más trascendentes.

– ¿Entonces voy en la tarde a tu casa para terminar la tarea?– Preguntó el líder.

–No creo, llevarán al psicólogo a Ike y al parecer también quieren llevarme a mí. –Respondió el de ushanka.

– ¿Al psicólogo? ¿Por qué?–Bueno, un psicólogo no es la gran cosa pero le pareció extraño que un niño lo necesitara.

–Es que Ike se la pasa dibujando en clases.

– ¿Y? ¿Qué eso no lo hacen todos?

–Bueno sí, pero pasa que siempre dibuja lo mismo, un circulo con una equis que le atraviesa, le preguntamos por qué lo hacía y dijo "Me esta viendo", le preguntamos que quién le estaba viendo y nos dijo que no lo entenderíamos. Es raro.

Después de aquello se dio cuenta el judío que Cartman tenía la boca cerrada, el seño fruncido y con los brazos cruzados como si esperara algo.

–Estaba hablando primero perra mal cogida. A nadie le interesa lo que te dice el ginecólogo.

–Cállate Cartman, que a nadie le interesa tu estúpido juego. Ah, como sea adiós.

Kyle había llegado a casa.

Había mentido, simplemente no quería estar esa tarde con su mejor amigo. Tenía cosas que hacer. Se encerró en la habitación y le llamó a Kenny. Kenny se había tenido que salir de clases, no se sentía del todo bien, y aquello le ponía un poco preocupado, bien, no sólo a él si no estaba seguro de que a Stan también pero sabe como es Stan, siempre evadiendo las cosas.

Sonó el timbre del teléfono pero no contestó el chico pobre.

– ¿Qué pasa?–murmuró.

Estaba un poco cansado como para ir a ver a Kenny personalmente, de hecho no supo de qué estaba cansado, simplemente se tumbó sobre su cama y cayó en un sueño profundo e inmediatamente tuvo una imagen en su cabeza, una pesadilla.

Estaba él junto a la cama de Kenny, el mayor estaba enfermo o algo así, se le veía muy mal, le tomaba de las manos mientras el rubio se retorcía en la cama gimiendo de dolor, parecía como si estuviera poseído o algo así por los sonidos y la forma de moverse sobre sus cobijas. Kyle le puso una toalla caliente sobre la frente, Kenny entornó los ojos hacia el pelirrojo, soltó unos mugidos que sonaban pero no le entendía a pesar de estar acostumbrado a entenderle, le descubrió la cabeza para comprenderle mejor, tosió el pobre de nuevo, el judío acercó el oído a los labios, con un hilo de voz repitió la oración.

–_Él_ aún vive, vive en mí. Mira el vídeo.

Kyle entendió a que se refería, no necesitaba ver el video, sabía o al menos tenía una imagen difusa de lo que habían hecho hace unas dos noches, habían enfrentado cara a cara con _Slender man_, Kenny había sido capturado, pero él mismo le había rescatado. Bien de esta última parte no estaba del todo seguro, era como si precisamente eso fuera lo que no recordaba, no recordó regresar a casa con su amigo. Entonces lo supo, Kenny había escapado de las garras de ese monstruo pero demasiado tarde. Le miró a los ojos un momento antes de actuar rápido. Descubrió el estomago de su amigo de las sabanas y también le abrió el anorak, entonces lo vio, allí estaba una redonda cicatriz que estaba roja, como un aro alrededor del ombligo. Cerró los ojos y volvió a arropar al chico pobre.

–_Él _debe morir ¿lo entiendes no?

El rubio estaba frio, sudaba frio, estaba pálido, muchísimo, como si su piel estuviera hecha de cera, casi azulada y sus ojos perdían brillo y ese tono azulado, se hacían blanquecinos, gritó de nuevo. Kyle abrió los ojos, como último recurso besó al mayor tomándole por la nuca, obligándole a despegar la cabeza de la almohada, con la mano izquierda arrancó la almohada de la cama. Dejó con cuidado la cabeza del mayor sobre el viejo colchón, le colocó la almohada sobre la cara.

Entonces Kyle se dio cuenta de algo que no había notado. En la mano tenía una pistola, la apegó sobre la almohada.

–Nos vemos amigo.

Le disparó.

En ese instante despertó, miró sobre su cómoda, el reloj marcaban las seis de la tarde, era hora de la cena, debía bajar, pero al bajar se paralizó, estaba sobre la mesa del teléfono el arma que había soñado. Pasó saliva, sabía que debía de hacer, sacrificar a su amigo.


End file.
